


Burning Bright

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Showers, Sleepy Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo returns from a mission only to find General Hux is nowhere in sight. But that's fine. He didn't want to talk to him anyway.





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 1: Mind/Robe/Black

As soon as the shuttle had landed on the _Finalizer_ , Kylo lowered the ramp and descended into an oddly quiet hangar. He glanced around and saw mostly droids and only a few people, which meant it was probably late on board the ship. Once Kylo left, he never paid attention to what time it was on board. He never used to care when he arrived late at night and there was no one to greet him, but things had changed.

At first, Kylo hated the way Hux waited for him whenever he returned, always bothering him about expense reports and other such mundane things that Kylo just didn’t care about. It wasn’t until Kylo realized why Hux was always waiting for him that he learned to look forward to it. And now that Hux wasn’t there, Kylo couldn’t help but be somewhat disappointed.

Of course, it was late, and if Hux was sleeping, he wouldn’t even know he had returned. Kylo couldn’t blame him - Hux needed to take every opportunity to sleep. The Force only knew how sleep deprived the general was. Kylo knew that he needed sleep as well and since Hux was likely sleeping, he should just do the same. But he couldn’t resist the prospect of at least seeing Hux first.

Maybe he’d even get lucky and find that Hux was still awake and only just getting ready to turn in. That wasn’t likely. If Hux was awake, he wouldn’t have missed the notification about his shuttle’s return. But perhaps he had already undressed and simply didn’t see any point in coming to see him. Not that it mattered if he was awake or asleep. Kylo just wanted to see him.

Instead of going to his quarters, he went to Hux’s and opened the door. Hux never liked it when he let himself in, but he probably wouldn’t even know he was there. As he stepped inside, the lights automatically turned on allowing Kylo to see that Hux’s quarters were empty. He glanced around and saw that everything was neat and orderly as if Hux hadn’t even returned after his shift. Which meant he probably never left the bridge.

Kylo left Hux’s quarters and headed to the bridge, fully prepared to drag Hux off the bridge and into his quarters, by force if necessary. Some part of him knew that Hux didn’t take care of himself while he was off ship. He hadn’t done so before Kylo had made him do so, and when Kylo wasn’t there, he reverted to old habits, no matter how hard Kylo tried to break him of them. 

When he arrived on the bridge, he was surprised that Hux was nowhere in sight. He really couldn’t think of another place Hux was likely to be, but perhaps an emergency had pulled him away from the bridge. That would explain why he hadn’t been in the hangar. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Kylo reached out with the Force, searching for the familiar presence that belonged to Hux.

Although he could learn to pick out any individual amongst the thousands on board the ship given enough time, he had found Hux’s mind to be one of the easiest to locate, even before he really knew the other man. Just like Hux’s hair made him stand out amongst the dark colors of the First Order uniforms on the bridge, there was something about his mind that made him stick out in the Force as well. Kylo had never told Hux as much, sure he wouldn’t appreciate it.

He couldn’t tell exactly where Hux was - with enough concentration, he could - but he could almost instantly tell that he was calm and relaxed. Which meant he couldn’t be dealing with some emergency. But he rarely felt Hux relaxed. Only when he slept did he feel that way in the Force. That didn’t make sense either because Kylo had just checked his quarters.

Kylo’s blood went cold as he imagined Hux in someone else’s quarters. He had returned to the _Finalizer_ early. Maybe Hux had someone else he went to when Kylo was gone. They’d never said anything about having an exclusive relationship. They’d never even discussed what their relationship was. It was definitely more than just physical or letting out frustrations, although that’s how it started. But Kylo had never been able to bring himself to actually talk to Hux about it. They shared kisses and a bed and many other things, but feelings were not one of them.

If Hux had found someone else, then Kylo would just have to deal. He didn’t want to share him with anyone, but he only had himself to blame for not telling Hux exactly what he wanted. As he stormed off the bridge, he could feel hot tears forming under his mask and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit in his quarters and cry or find Hux’s new partner and tear them apart.

Somehow, he managed to make it back to his quarters without destroying anything, although he had unintentionally frightened a pair of stormtroopers on patrol. Not that he cared. He opened the door with the Force so he didn’t have to stop to enter his code and stormed in, removing his helmet as he shut the door.

He was about to throw his helmet against the far wall when he noticed something off. His quarters were not how he left them. There were a pair of boots that didn’t belong to him sitting neatly on the floor and a datapad, a pair of gloves, and a cap on a table. And of course, the most obvious thing out of place was on his bed.

All the rage that Kylo had felt melted away as he looked at Hux curled up on his bed, his pale skin and white sheets contrasting sharply against the black fabric he had wrapped around himself. He placed his helmet down gently next to Hux’s cap, not wanting to wake him, before walking over to the bed. A smile formed on his face as he realized that Hux was clutching his clothes.

He had no idea why Hux was sleeping in his bed, but he didn’t care. It made him happy, especially once he realized that Hux’s relaxed presence in the Force came from him sleeping in his bed while holding his robes. Kylo almost couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the sight, as if Hux might disappear if he looked away.

After his mission, he would have liked nothing better than to crawl into bed next to Hux and fall asleep with him in his arms, but he could hear Hux’s complaints about how filthy he was in his head. Smiling he reached down and brushed his gloved fingers against his cheek, careful not wake him.

He started stripping his dirty robes as he walked to the refresher, leaving them on the ground as he walked. Hux would complain about that as well, but Kylo would pick them up before Hux could see them. 

It never took him long to shower, and knowing that Hux waited for him gave him extra incentive to hurry. He’d just finished washing his hair when the stall door opened and Hux stepped into the shower, having fully extracted himself from Kylo’s robe.

“You’re back early,” Hux said, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kylo said.

“Glad you did,” Hux said as he started to kiss his neck. “Missed you.”

“I noticed.” As much as Kylo wanted to hold Hux against him and let him continue, he’d missed Hux as well and his body was already beginning to react. He tried pushing Hux away, but Hux responded by pressing Kylo back against the wall and grinding his hips against his.

“You missed me too,” Hux said, smiling slightly before resting his head once more on his shoulder.

“We should go to bed,” Kylo suggested, although he knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep without taking care of his growing erection. But he could do that easily enough on his own and Hux needed the sleep.

“I really missed you.” Hux reached between them and wrapped his hand around the base of Kylo’s cock. Any argument Kylo might have made was lost as Hux slowly started to stroke him, and as he relaxed and leaned back against the wall, Hux took a small step back, giving himself better access to him.

He’d been gone for less than a week, yet it felt like it had been forever since Hux had touched him. Even on a good day, Kylo didn’t have much control, but now he found he had much less than normal. He moaned as he thrust into Hux’s warm hand, eager for more of his touch.

Hux’s other hand was on his chest and as his fingers brushed his nipple, Kylo’s knees almost gave out under him. He then leaned forward, his mouth taking over for his fingers and ran his tongue over his nipple before trailing kisses down his body, eventually going to his knees and kissing Kylo’s hip.

Once he had settled on that spot with his mouth, the hand on his cock began moving faster while his free hand rested on his inner thigh.That was almost too much for Kylo, and when Hux moved his hand to touch his balls, he moaned loudly, feeling he was close.

“Kylo,” Hux said against his hip, looking up at him. “Come for me.”

“Hux,” Kylo groaned as he started to come. Hux continued to stroke him until he had finished, but he remained on his knees, his face pressed against him. Once he calmed down, Kylo realized just how hard he’d been breathing.

Once he felt capable of moving again, he pulled Hux to his feet, kissing him while he cleaned his come from their bodies. He turned the water off once they were clean and then realized just how selfish he was being. When he reached down between Hux’s legs, he found that he was soft.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, wondering if he’d done something wrong, if maybe Hux didn’t actually like him the way he did. Maybe he’d never wanted to be with him.

“It’s okay, Kylo,” he said, while pushing his hand away. “I’m too tired right now. In the morning.”

Kylo nodded, feeling somewhat better, although he realized that he would still need to talk to Hux about the nature of their relationship. But that, too, could wait until morning. They had more important matters to attend to at the moment. Kylo led Hux out of the shower and dried the both of them off before lifting Hux off the ground. The fact that he didn’t even protest but instead rested his head on his chest was testament to just how tired Hux must have been.

He carried Hux to his bed, where his robe was still lying on the sheets. Not wanting to let go of Hux, Kylo used the Force to move his robe to the floor before settling Hux on the bed, with his arm wrapped around the slender man. 

“You were sleeping with my robe,” Kylo pointed out.

“I don’t sleep well when you’re gone,” Hux admitted. “It helps. Your robe. Being here.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile and hold Hux tighter against him. He knew Hux would likely deny saying that in the morning, but that was fine with Kylo. They both knew the truth, even if they never spoke of it.

“Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave your robes on the floor. And I’m going to need your expense reports first thing in the morning.”

Kylo laughed, not sure if Hux was serious or not. But he also didn’t quite care. Hux could pester him about reports all he wanted just as long as he always came back to his arms.


End file.
